Door into Darkness
by Tazwalker
Summary: <html><head></head>Sequel to "The darkest of all feelings" - not finished, never will. Still wanna show you. Ratet M for language</html>


Door to darkness

Prologue

_The world around me seems to be…nothing. I feel like I'm floating through the galaxy, passing by known and unknown planets. Places I loved, places I hated. I don't feel a thing. Just a cold spot in my guts.I can't remember what happened, how I ended up here, not even who I am. Lost and alone in a place I don't understand. Something tells me that I shouldn't be here. Wrong, something TOLD me this, a green little creature with pointy ears, see-through and blue-glimmering. Its grammar was slightly off but I understood what tried to tell me: "Give in, into dark feelings you shall not. To the light you turn and come back, you have to." All of this is very weird. Could someone please tell me what the fuck is going on? But no, of course I don't get an answer. All I get is something that could be roar from a place way beyond my reach. Cold, so cold. And out of nowhere, between bright stars and the darkness of the space, a face appears. Looks like someone drew it with a glowstick into the black. I know that face but the name…"I know you can hear me. Come back to us. Please come back. If there is a way to help you find your way back to the living, tell me. Just tell me…" The face starts fading. This man, he sounds so desperate, so familiar, so…loved. _

_On and on I drift away, no destination, no goal, nowhere to go. Again, a distant roar…and his voice…wait, what, where am I? What is going on? Pain, unbearable pain. Words coming to my mind: _

_**There is no emotion, there is peace. **_

_**There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. **_

_**There is no passion, there is serenity. **_

_**There is no death, there is the Force.**_

_I remember...the man..._

_SAGE!_

**1. Riddles part 2 **

For days Lowie had been walking up and down the room with the bacta tank he had been in. He still couldn't believe this had happened. After being imprisoned for more than a year by the Sith of Kesh it took him a while to get his head around the most recent events. They didn't hurt him, have him good, a nice cell. Of course he tried to break out but after the 7th try, he gave up hoping that Robin would find him and smell the trap. But she didn't, she couldn't. They blinded her with dark feelings. Even a Jedi-Master as powerful and strong as she was could be seduced by the dark side. In addtion to that, this Jon guy was too well a trained time-bomb. No way Robin could have seen it. Of course Boba Fett said he never trusted him and cursed his daughter for being such a fool, but Robin just wanted what all beings want: to be loved. Master Skywalker watched the big wookiee as he continued leaving behind a beaten path in the metal of the med-ship's floor. Lowbacca had crossed the line, so Luke was worried about him. The second Luke felt Robin's death through the force he knew that greater evil was waiting at his doorstep. Arriving on Kesh he had found a mess, Lowie had been sitting in the middle of it, holding Robin's body like a doll, like a puppet, nursing her in his big arms. Never before Luke had seen a Wookiee cry. It was one of the saddest things Luke had ever seen. Lowie's dark brown fur had been unkempted, covered in blood. The remaining Keshiri and Sith had fled the temple and it had been obvious why. Never mess with a Wookiee, they say. And it was true. Just one of them had disassembled the temple completely. Over and over again a wild, sad, angry roar escaped his throat. There had been no comforting him. The force overflowed with darkness…dead bodies everywhere…

Two days later Lowie felt like he finally could talk. Master Skywalker was there, of course he was. So the Wookiee started to growl in Shyriiwook and 3PO translated: "Robin dropped me off at Kashyyyk when she was leaving for her trip. I was so happy to be with my family for a while. I only wanted to stay for a standard month, than come back to the temple. But as you know, my Master, I was taken hostage. One night I woke up, feeling a disturbance in the force. Darkness was approaching. But I couldn't make out who it was or where it would happen. So I just stood outside, infront of my family's house. No harm would come to them as long as I was there. The imminent danger came closer but before I could draw my lightsaber, a little arrow hit me. Poisioned, of course. The next thing I knew was waking up in a ship. I could hear the engines, feel the vibrations, the restraints on my body. But I was cut off from the force. They used Ysalamiri. After a long time I heard someone enter the room but before I could make out who it was, I lost consciousness again. Then I found myself in a cell. Acutally it was the nicest cell I've ever seen. A comfy bed, holo's to watch, good food delivered by a droid. Then they showed up. A Twi'Lek, a Devaronian and a Human. All Sith. Their names were Talon, Maladi and Rhea. They just looked at me, talking in a language I couldn't understand. The only thing I understood was "Robin". So, it was clear to me that this was about her. A trap for her. Breaking out failed several times so I tried to be patient, waiting for my time. As you can imagine, Master, it wasn't easy for me. But I finally reached a level of meditation in which I could see. See the future, the past, and the now. This helped me a lot. The time finally arrived and so did Robs. I could feel that something was wrong with her. I still dunno why she couldn't sense me. Something was wrong with her. She couldn't even hear me. Not until it was too late. Before she died, I felt realisation coming to her. She knew then, that I was there, that she had been deceived. I knew I couldn't help her, I saw it in the future. But that didn't change the fact that I lost my temper. This time I could break free. And I murdered every grown up Sith along my way. I feel bad about it, I shouldn't have taken their lives. But…" The big furball stopped talking, his head on his chest, tears dissappearing in his fur. Luke just nodded. He knew that Lowie would never find redemption for what he did. At least he didn't kill the children. But with him decapitating almost every the Sith involved, they might just never find out what was behind all of this. The little things Fett told him about Jon and Robin's story of how they had found him, the Flow-Walking and all of it, now didn't make sense anymore. It was clear that Jon had been brain-washed and turned into a sleeper to kill Robin. This was one of the few things Lowie got out of the Sith before ending their physical existence. Just one thing was for sure: there had to be a bigger agenda behind all of it, so it was upon Luke, Lowie and their friends to figure it out. For starters, they had to find the one Sith that got away: Darth Talon. The Twi'Lek somehow managed to evade Lowie's anger and hide out somewhere. Mara already tied to tracked her with the "_Jade Shadow_", so it just was a matter of time. The door opened and Sage Horn entered: "Lowie, good to see you up and roaring again. Your injuries worried me a lot", the correlian Man said, shaking paws with Lowie. Being able to understand Wookiee-Language he didn't need 3PO to translate the growlings. "So, what's the next step in this endeavour?" Lowie's answer took a while and C3PO didn't feel the need to tranlste it for Luke. But Luke already knew.

Warming up the engines of Robin's ship, the "_Dark Revelation_" Sage felt old memories coming to light again. Robin had this ship ever since he could remember. In the co-pilot's seat , Lowie was enjoying himself. He hit the buttons and switches with a big smirk, showing his dangerous teeth.[I've missed this piece of junk, I really did], he said to Sage. "I can see that, my friend. But let's not have too much fun in here. We have a mission to accomplish. R2, plug yourself into the nav-system, we need directions", Sage gave orders, then hit the intercom: "Luke, buddy, is everything rigged and ready for take off?" "Aye, aye, Captain", Luke answered, the smile on his face audible. "Well than, let's go boys. Almost like old times", Sage said, hit some switches and added to himself: "But just almost." Some time later, after they made the jump into lightspeed, the three males sat together, discussing the next step. Sage, who had used his Cor-Sec backgrounds to gather the info, said: "We know the GS-100 of this trandoshan guy has little defense. Just a few lasers and no tractor beam. Therefore it should be easy to capture. Plus, the ship is not the fastest and with our "secret" cargo we are more than able to catch him. The question is, who will be the one to become a stowaway?" Luke curled his lips: "Whoever does it needs a pressure suit. And a helmet. There no other way to survive. I can't believe I let you talk me into this", he moaned, destroying his hair with is hands. "Ok, if it comes to negotiation and stuff like that, you are the better choice, Luke. So, I will go." Sage said, giving Luke the perfect excuse and so it was agreed. They prepared the ship and Sage himself for the upcoming event. Some time later, the alert sounded and they fell back into sublight. And there it was: the freight-ship that had followed Robin everywhere. Luke nodded, hitting it.

Takt just managed to make a choking noise before he fell to the ground. His master wasn't happy with him, he knew that. And now he had to pay. The Sith with the dark cloak turned around, wanting to leave as all of a sudden the ship shook, almost knocking him of his feet. A tractor beam had captured the ship. He knew that this would happen someday but why today? Damn those Jedi!

"Ok guys, let's go! We got him!", Luke shoutet from the cockpit. Lowie was already on his way to get the docking clamp into position. Luke joined him just a minute later and as the hatch opened, both pulled out their lightsaber. Walking towards the hatch of the other ship they shared a look. Both could feel it. A dark presence, very familiar. Sage could feel it as well while he was making his way through space to get to an emergency hatch of the trandoshan ship. Strange thing, this presence. Simultaneously Luke and Sage opened the hatches on different sides of the ship and entered.

Lowie and Luke were on their way to the bridge as they found the body of the Trandoshan. No visible signs of a struggle, no injuries, no nothing. That combined with the darkness aboard this ship could only mean one thing: they weren't alone. Pressing their backs to each other they went forward, their thumbs now on the switch-on button of the lightsaber. Walking around a corner close to the cockpit Luke felt something behind him. He spun around, activating his lightsaber. A pair of yellow eyes returned his gaze from the shadows. "Long time no see. But not long enough, UNCLE!" Lowie let out one of the most evil curses Luke had ever heared the second the stranger jumped out of the dark and then their lightsabers met for a deadly combat.

**2. Answer to the riddles **

Lowie knew he had to stand back for now. He would intervene when Luke's life was in serious danger but that could take a while, considering he was the grand jedi-master of the order. But then again, he also was just a human. But so was his opponent. Human, 1.79 cm tall, brown hair, yellow eyes and actually dead. He shouldn't be here, he should be dead. Pretty obviously his death was a fake. But how was that possible? Jaina decapitated him. She held his head in her arms like a mother would hold her baby when they finally found her aboard the _Anakin Solo_ after the battle of Sheedu Maad.

Meanwhile, aboard the "_Jade Shadow"_, Mara felt a disturbance in the force. Luke was in danger. This was not good but she had to focus on something else right now. The panels of the bacata tank that had been put into her ship provisorily gave her a hard time. She was very good with all technical things but this was the first time she had to operate one of those. And just one false action could cause the death of her patient. Through the force she could feel that the patient was alright, growing stronger with every hour but the injuries were fatal. It took more than 30 minutes and two Jedi-Healers to get the heart back to beating.

Strange thing. I still dunno what's going on. But I remember. Remember pain, suffering. The dark side. But maybe I don't remember. Maybe it's…Floating through the galaxy and there seems to be no fucking end to this journey. But I want to come back. Just, where to? Sage, what are you trying to tell me? Out of nowhere, a face appears again. But a different one. "There you are. I knew you wouldn't be dead. I will find you. I will take everything you love. Just like you took everything from me." A malevolent smile, seen to many times. This can't be true! No fucking way!

Mara still sat at the panels, trying to figure this bitch out when she felt the force gather around the bacta tank. She just had a second to duck behind the panel as the tank exploded with a big BANG! She stood up again to see the human woman kneeling there in a large puddle of bacta, outside the tank, breathing heavily, her intimate parts party covered with bandages. The force seemed to flicker around here. Mara couldn't believe her eyes but managed to say: "Robin….?" Robin opened her eyes, staring into Mara's, stood up like nothing every happened and walked to the door. "Robin, are you ok?", Mara asked again in confusion. "I am. But the men send to solve this riddle won't be. I know who is behind this." "Wait, what? How do you know? The force told you! Robin, you've been DEAD! Slow down. What's going on!", Mara almost had to run to catch up with her. "Darth Caedus is back!" Robin just said and that made Mara freeze, looking shocked there for a second. Then she said: "The damn fucking Sith never stay dead!"

"You're are looking good for a dead man, Jacen", Luke said, standing there with his lightsaber in a defensive position. "So do you, Uncle", Darth Caedus, formerly known as Jacen Solo, son of Han and Leia, said and attacted. Lowie was still standing there, waiting for his great appearance. He could feel that Sage was close. Sage, for his part, had another problem: he was struggeling with the pressure suit which just didn't want to come off him. He tripped around in the room, trying to get his legs out of the suit and with a grace only a Jedi could achieve, he lost his balance and tested the condition of the wall with his head. Cursing like a smuggler he thought of using his lightsaber to cut the damn thing off him but then managed to get out of it. Running down the hallway he pulled out his lightsaber. Jumping around the corner of his destination, he slipped, fell and slid the last few inches until he was right next to Lowie. Only, he was lying flat on his back. Lowie just shook his head without even looking down at him and Jacen Solo took the time to tease between two attacks on Luke: "You even brought the Grand-Jedi Master of Clumsiness". Luke easily evaded the attackes without using his own lightsaber. "Come on Jacen, either you kill us all or you stop this game and come with us freely." This was the second Jacen used his shatterpoint ability to break the hull of the ship and the free space tried to suck them out into oblivion. Somehow Caedus managed to dissapear out of that hallway but he wasn't the only one with extraordinary powers. Even though Sage was the clumsiest Jedi of his generation, his abilities were remarkable. While he was holding the nothingness of the space back, Luke pulled all 3 of them into another hallway and Lowie made sure the pressure door closed itself only after they had passed it by. That's called team work. Sitting on the floor they all looked at each other and they all had the same thoughts written all over their faces: "What the fuck!"

"So this is it? All because he wants revenge on you! The dark side really is a bitch, isn't she!", Mara said while getting her gear ready. "I'm not quite sure if the dark side is really a girl but yeah", Robin said, putting on a black jumpsuit, " he wants revenge on me cos me blames me for turning Tenel Ka against him. Of course, I, Jedi Master Robin Hawkins, I'm able to MAKE the queen mother of the Hapes Consortium do anything. He really should know better. But hey, the dark side makes your brain go strange ways, now, doesn't it!" Mara was amazed that Robin already was fluent in speaking sarcasm and irony again. "Now, let's get the boys before our resurrected Sith-Scum performs another revenge.

So after redeeming Luke, Lowie and Sage out of their misery, they made their way back to Coruscant. Robin kicked up a shindy all the way through hyperspace cos she wasn't allowed to fly her ship. Her condition was according to the circumstances, her will was strong but her body was still recovering. Plus, no one could know that she was still alive. Keeping her survival secret seemed like a good idea. Landing in the hangar of the Jedi-Temple made it easy to hide her. Quickly they sneaked her down the temple into Cilghal's lab to get her checked. "You've recovered faster than anyone could have anticipated", the Mon Calamari said, checking some monitors. "Somebody's coming", Mara said from the door. Streching out her senses in the force Robin felt the person as well. "Please, lemme see her. She will be happy." "Indeed", Cilghal agreed. "She was very sad and upset hearing from your "death" AND I could need some help here. After all, she is my assistant." So no one tried to block the door when Tekli entered the room. The little Chadra-Fan stopped in shock and her eyes widend. "Robin!", she shoutet, ran across the room and jumped high to hug Robin properly. "Tekli, it's so good to see you." "I thought you were gone", Tekli said with tears in her eyes. "I am sorry, my dear friend. No one could know. And still no one CAN know." Tekli jumped out of Robin's arms. "I understand. We have another patient with the same problem, do we, Master Cilghal?", the Chadra-Fan said and it was less a question than a statement. "Yes, that's right. And it is time for you to know, Robin.", Cilghal waved Robin to follow her. Still feeling her legs wobble a bit Robin and the others got down deeper into the temple.

The door opened and Robin's legs gave in: the being swimming in the blue Bacta gave her the creeps. She couldn't even talk. But her brain started to work again and I was pretty clear that somehow another Jedi captured the Sith. Now, they finally could get some answers. Anwers from the one Sith that got away on Kesh: Darth Talon.

5 hours later Sage had prooven everyone wrong again. He had managed to not just get Robin away from her babysitters, but also to make it look like the "_Dark Revelation_" was still were she should be. Robin was very proud of her old padawan. Together, she and Lowie and Sage made the jump to lightspeed.

**3. Plans within Plans **

On a distant planet, far away from everyone's knowledge, a human woman sat at her communication-centre, thinking about what she just came to know. The plan was good, very good. Now all they had to do was make it happen. She got up from her chair to get her things ready. Pulling out her com-link from her pocket she said: "R6, get the X-Wing ready. We have to be somewhere." Her long ruby hair followed her like a fluent wave of fire around the corner.

Planet Mobus, somewhere in the Unkown Regions. 17 moons circumnavigated this gas giant. And between these moons, a little X-Wing Starfighter, Model XJ3, with some nice modifications, better know as StealthX. And anyone who would see a StealthX knew two things right away: a) JEDI and b) behave. Invisible to the eyes and to the scanners, a StealthX was a high-tech killing machine but of course only in the hands of a Jedi. "Where the hell is she? R6, got anything on the scanners?" The little droid made a negative sound. "Damn, why is she taking that long?" That was the second her com groaned: "Twin Sun 2 for Twin Sun 3, are you there?" "Finally, took you long enough. I feel like my ass is rotting off" Robin just laughed. "Oh stop the crying and punsh in the coordinates I just send you." "Right, Robs. Will we get some fun there?" "Define "fun", kid.", Robin said, knowing exactly what the other woman had in mind. Both laughing they jumped into hyperspace.

Planet Zeta 0-9

Sage was playing Dejarik with Lowie when he felt Robin coming back. Lowie felt it too so both went outside and the fresh breeze of Zeta 0-9 was pulling on their clothes. The two StealthX-fighters just made their landing cycle. "You look nervous, Sage", Lowie said. Sage had become quite good in understanding the Wookie, just every now and then he had his problems with this language. "Well, until today I never knew…", he answered. "Will she look just like her?", he wondered. "You will be surprised", Lowie said in a laughter. Finally the ladies had landed and the cockpits opened. Simultaneously they jumped out and on the ground, Robin pulled off her helmet, smiling. She looked really happy as she ran towards the other woman. She was the same hight, the same figure. Actually, the only difference between the two was the hair. Robin had cut her long black hair off not that long ago. "So good to see you!", she said, embracing the other woman dearly. For a few seconds they just stood there, enjoying the moment they finally were re-united. Then they turned to the boys and Robin said: "Lowie, you remember her of course. Sage, this is the first time for you, so meet my Twin-Sister, Lilith." Sage made a step towards Lilith, holding out his hand to welcome her, as he slipped on the wet ground and fell right into Lilith's arm. "Wow, slow down, sweety. You're a really a cute little bugger but we'll have to postpone everything further for a bit", she said with a seductive smile. Everyone just laughed and went back inside the ship while Sage cursed himself once again for his clumsyness.

Back in the mainhold the discussion began. Rob, Lili and Lowie were talking across each other to specify the plan, which was no plan at all to Sage. It was too dangerous but Robin taught him that sometimes risks had to be taken. The thing was, Sage considered himself a risk and didn't understand why they took him along anyway. All he would do would be creating more mess. He just knew that. Disappearing in her cabine, Robin said to Lilith: "I really hope this works", and took some clothes out of her closet. "Sure it will, sis. There is no fucking Sith in this galaxy that could stand the two of us", the redhead replied with a smirk. Even though Lilith wasn't as well trained in the force, her skills were most impressive. Plus, her decision to life her live secluded gave them the advantage they needed: only a few people knew about Lilith. The sisters smirked at each other and said: "Let's go Sith-Hunting."

On Coruscant Luke sat there looking at his pregnant wife, trying to get a feeling for the little force-presence he felt in her womb. He still couldn't believe this. "I can't believe this!", Corran Horn said, walking up and down the room like a captured Nexu. "How did he manage to do that?" Corran stopped, smirking at Luke and Mara. "I knew my boy isn't as stupid as the galaxy thinks, I knew it!", the pride in his face and in his voice made Luke and Mara joining him smirking. Corran always had hoped for his youngest son to become a good Jedi-Knight but his clumsiness had made it a hard trip. Still he had managed to make his way and Robin had taught him very well. So if he kept his mind close and his thoughts focused, he was a powerful Knight. Still he was young so Corran was sure that Sage would someday become a Master of the Order. Not that Corran wasn't proud of his other two children, Valin and Ysella, but for Sage it had been a tough ride. Mainly this was Corran's fault, after all Sage was a bastard child. He hated that expression, he thought of him as a love child, which basically was the same but didn't sound as mean. Yeah, Corran had been cheating on his wife Mirax. He fell for this other woman even though he always thought he loved Mirax so much, he never would do such a thing. But life had foiled him. Noone knew who the mother was, not even Sage. It was a secret to be revealed when the time was right. Raising his son by himself hadn't been easy cos of course even though Mirax loved him a lot, she couldn't deal with the fact that Corran had been cheating on her. So she had left him. His older children tried to help raising Sage, which had been a gift. And when Sage finally was old enough to start this training to become a Jedi, Robin had taken him under her wings. And made him a remarkable Jedi. Corran really couldn't be more proud. And now Sage, Robin and Lowie along with the _Dark Revelation_ had disappeared from Coruscant. They should have known that Robin wouldn't take the chance of putting everyone in danger, especially the pregnant Mara. Of course Mara thought differently about this, but Robin always had had her own strong mind. So she had left, of course with a plan. And Luke and Corran would join them when the time was right. Sith-Hunting.

Darth Caedus sat in a dark room, meditating. He should've known that his enemies would discover his survival someday. The way they did discover it was more of an accident, nothing planed. Not like HE had planned it. After his whole life turned into a Supernova, he still needed some time to recover. Nothing was like is should be: his daughter Allana, who he wanted so safe, was dead. Mara was still alive. Luke killed Lumiya and even that crazy bug-bitch Alema Rar was gone. The only thing he had left was his anger and his revenge. And by getting Robin killed he just had started to destroy everything his enemies loved. He knew everything. Faking his death had been way to easy and had given him time to find out their darkest secrets. But the plans to destroy them all took time. Right now he had a huge problem to face: Darth Talon had gone missing after Lowbacca rampaged on Kesh. He still could feel the Twi'lek in the force. His "loan" from this oh-so-secret-new-sith-order was out there, somewhere. She and Lady Maladi came to him, Jon Sunrider in tow, offering their help and he used it, assuming that the had been "expelled" from the order. He didn't know for sure because of course the Sith lied. He knew cos he was a Sith himself. Or at least he thought he was. The most important thing was that he wasn't like his grandfather, Darth Vader. And by the time his plans had worked out, his destiny would be fullfilled and all that was left was finally dying. Really dying, not using an illusion cast to trick. Anyway, he had to find that Sith and either kill her or get her back. She was to great of a leak to leave her wherever she was. Reaching out into the force he tried to get close to her, inside her mind. Seeing through her eyes.

_**There is no peace, there is anger**_

_**There is no fear, there is power**_

_**There is no death, there is immortality**_

_**There is no weakness**_

_**Tthere is the Dark Side**_

Usually this helps me to channel my fury. But not this time. Floating in this bacta makes one lazy, tired, free of emotion. It is so hard to focus. But once they get my outta here again, I will kill them all, this I swear! "Darth Talon!" A voice like the stroke of lightning in my head. What you you want? Who are you? Oh wait, I know! The wanna-be Sith! Get out of my head, you bastard! "Either you die or disappear, your choice, e schutta!" Come one little boy, come and find me! I might be injured and drugged, but still you are no match for me!

"Damn you, bitch", Caedus spat. He was completely wet from sweating under the effort of getting into the mind of Darth Talon. And as he was in, she threw him out again! Still sitting with his legs crossed, he took a few deep breaths, closed his eyes again and reached out into the Force once more.

Coruscant, Jedi-Temple, Halls of Healing. Telki and her student, Josat, just came back from taking care of other injured located a level higher, and Telki felt a strong trembling in the Force. Josat looked at her: "Master, if I am not mistaken, something just happened." His abilities in the Force were not that developed by now, so he couldn't feel the extend of it like Tekli did. "You are right. Go and find Master Clighal and the guards." The eyes of the red-haired boy opened widly but he ran as fast as his feet would allow him to do as he was told. Going further down the hallway of the high security area, Tekli had a bad feeling. She stopped at a door, entered the entrance code and the door opened. The Lethan Twi'Lek swimming in the blue fluid was shaking very bad. Tekli hit the alert-button with the force and ran to the tank. The monitors showed wild gibberish. Remaining calm, Tekli knew just one way out. She hit the emergency-button on the tank and with a loud "swoooosh" the bacta-fluid flushed its resident out into the room. The little Jedi-Healer kneeled next to Darth Talon, touching her head. She could feel a struggle going on inside the Twi'Lek female. She felt a dark presence. Talon opened her eyes, glowing yellow and then she screamed: "Get outta my head, Solo! Arrrggghh…" Clighal came running into the room, almost slipped on the wet ground. The guards remaind outside while Josat came inside as well, knowing what the Masters would need. They held the patient down and both Jedi tried to fight off the darkness trying to take over control. "It is Jacen", Tekli said, her voice trembling. Like she was having an epileptic fit, Talon got worse and all of a sudden she stopped, collapsed. Her heart stopped beating and Tekli could feel her brain stopping its work. Blood ran out of her ears and nose like little rivers, ending in a red sea on the floor before it got mixed up with Bacta. Clighal sighed. "There is nothing we can do. Jacen basically smashed her brain to mousse like Bothan's throwing Bliccis." She looked as sad as Tekli felt. Even though this Being had been a Sith, serving the dark side, she didn't deserve to die. And not like this. Being just a small Chadra-Fan, not nearly as powerful in the Force as others, she knew there was only so much she could do but this time the enemy of the order had crossed a line no one had crossed before. No one came into HER medic-station and killed off her patients. THIS time it was enough. Tekli got up from the ground, turned towards the door, walked out without even looking at the guards. "Master Tekli, may I be of assistance?"; Josat asked dutiful, wanted to follow her. But Clighal stopped the Padawan by holding his arm. "Let her go."

Entering her chamber, Tekli went straight to the little closet she had her few belongings in. Opening the bottom drawer, she pulled out a pretty, shiny stone. Only a few people knew that Tekli always carried a lightsaber without an ignition source. She was a healer, not a fighter. But this time, she would fight back! Muttering to herself she said:"Let's go Sith-Hunting."

Somewhere in a system we can't name, a man known as a "wraith", got a message. He had been on this assignement quite some time. He could hear a voice in his head telling him that the time had come. His handsome face, framed by dark brown hair, showed a daring smile and his green switched between good-hearted and stone-cold. With his deep, sonorous voice he said: "Let's go Sith-Hunting."

**4. Cause for four**

Darth Caedus could sense danger coming to get him from every corner of the galaxy. No matter were he turned his attention too, he could feel it. He had to find a new shelter to hide out before progressing with his plan. He would get his revenge. He would get Tenel Ka back. And he would make the galaxy a better place for their daughter. No matter what.

Chalmun's Spaceport Cantina, Tatooine. Oh, how much the sisters loved this place! Unlike Luke, whom always hated it. Robin and Lilith loved it because it was the best entertainment in the galaxy for them. While a Rodian was wrestling with a Mynock in one corner (clearly showing that the Rodian was even less intelligent then the Mynock, which by definition was just a parasite), a Togorian tried to not rip the Dejarik-Table out of its socket cos he clearly tried to impress the Zeltron female he was playing against in another corner, while Wuher continued to mix his special drinks completely unaffected by the chaos around him. The only thing getting him to stop what he was doing was a pulled blaster. He hated scrubbing blood off the ceiling. Sage and Lowie sat with the girls and Lowie clearly was getting impatient. He growled something. "Exactly, Lowie, what the hell are we doing here?" "Oh, come on my young friend. Sit back, relax, have a look at all these beautiful females", Lilith said grinning, waving her into the direction of a Twi'Lek with almost no clothes. Sage blushed and Robin poked Lilith into the ribs. "Stop that, sis. And they're right. What are we doing here? You brought us here without saying anything." Lilith eye's focused the door. "We're waiting for somebody. I've told you about him before." Robin's eyebrows raised very high as she understood. This was the moment she felt a shattering, strong, fully alive presenece in the force. Lowie and Sage must have felt it as well and Lilith just grinned. The door opened and there he was: their secret weapon.

All the way to the Hapes-Cluster Luke had had the feeling like they were being followed. Corran had shared a look with him, knowing. There was no danger, no threat from that presence and actually, it wasn't really following them. It just was with them, hiding in one of the smuggling compartments. By the time they were told that they had to wait another two days for Tenel Ka to come back to Hapes, Corran and Luke decided to put their stowaway out of her misery. Luke used the force to open the invisible hatch and Tekli gave him her best and sweetest Chadra-Fan smile she had. No wonder that many kids mistook the species for a cuddle pet. Even Corran could not resist and make a noise that somewhat sounded like "Squeeeeeeeeeee". Luke giggled: "I think asking you why you are in there is completely unnecessary." Tekli climbed out, brushed of some dust from her clothes and said: "Yes, Grandmaster. I am here for the same reason as you and Corran are. I can't sit back and wait for Jacen to kill another of my patients. I serve the force to heal but this time I might have to kill myself in order to heal." Corran and Luke nodded. "You must be hungry. Come, let's find ourselfs something to eat. And after that, we could work a bit on your fighting skills", Corran said being the practial man he was. "That is a very good idea, Master Horn. I might have rusted a bit over the years. I am not even sure if I could block the simpelst of atttackes anymore", Tekli replied sounding a bit daunted, following Corran to the galley. "Even if that's true, my friend, we will get you ready in no time." "And", Luke added behind her, "even the smallest can change the course of the galaxy." Tekli nodded and her little stomache made a way to huge sound as the smell of food reached her nose. The three of them had a good laughter.


End file.
